Wrestling
Wrestling is one of the fighting styles featured in Def Jam Fight For NY. Description Wrestlers, with their long sports history, hardly need an introduction. As a sweeping, but not inaccurate, generalization, they are usually slow and immensely strong. They have a few strong leg and arm attacks but have no need of complex combos. Their brawny strikes and grapples usually stun opponents for several seconds, easily enough time to pick them up off the floor and throw them into even worse positions. Wrestlers are not without shortcomings; they lack speed and have weak defensive skills. Be aware of these weaknesses to avoid common mistakes. Never chase faster opponents around the ring. Plan your direction of travel and keep pushing them into a wall, corner, or even better, the crowd, to limit their movement and set up some brutal grappling attacks. Use crowd double-teams as often as you can. When the crowd grabs hold of the opponent, you have the opportunity for a devastating double-team maneuver. Use the grapple button to pull this off when an opponent is held. Given your weak defensive skills, it is difficult to block incoming striking combos. Avoid those by keeping your foe off balance; don't give your opponent time to set up combos. Mix up your attacks with one or two strikes and strong grapples, and don't underestimate the importance of your running attacks. These can take a shocked opponent off his feet and knock him back or down. Then grab your foe and twist him into fun shapes. KO Capability: Power Grapple Wrestlers can manhandle their opponents like tigers toying with their prey. When a wrestler gets his hands on an opponent that is in Danger, they're pretty much done. Every strong grapple attack can result in a KO. Recommended Hybrid Any of the striking styles—kickboxing, martial arts, or street fighting—blend well with wrestling. These balance your amazing grappling skills with some stand-up fighting techniques. A wrestler needs to be able to deliver quick strikes before getting hold of a stunned opponent. Another essential upgrade is an improvement to your defensive skills. Recommended Fighter Hybrid: The Über-Specialist You've reviewed some of the previous recommendations for rounding out your fighting style, but there is another route to take. This is called the über-specialist. This hybrid fighter is either a striker or a grappler. Instead of learning new styles to complement your skills, thus becoming more well rounded and adaptable (a generalist, in other words), you can hone a skill you already have and become super specialized. A striking specialist would be any combination of martial artist, kickboxer, and street fighter. These stylists would be devastating, with both strong leg and arm attacks, a host of striking combinations, and great defensive skills. Grappling would take a hit, obviously, and this weakness is something that you would have to overcome. But a solid striker rarely needs to fear being grabbed by a grappler. On the other hand, a specialist grappler, combining wrestling, submission fighting, and one other style (which would have to be a striking style of some sort), is a devastating close-quarters fighter, especially if the third style is martial arts, which improves a mediocre ability to counter strikes and reverse grapples. A super-specialist may have advantages over a generalist in some situations. It's simply a matter of personal style and flair. How to Beat a Wrestler By far the most significant weakness exhibited by wrestlers is simple, straightforward, hulkish fighting mentality. If they think they can crush you with a single blow, they will undoubtedly try it. They are not complex fighters. However, pay attention to the strength that their attacks carry. When facing a wrestler, they have to get a hold on you to do any damage. Prevent them from grabbing you and they are practically powerless. This is easier said than done. Because of their amazing grappling abilities, it is difficult—but not impossible—to counter their grappling attacks. Practice, practice, practice: those are the most important three words you will hear. Use your counters often. Their strikes, usually limited to a few slow techniques, are easily blocked. This frustrates most wrestlers and they quickly return to attempting the strong grapples. Most strikers can out-punch or outkick a wrestler any day of the week, but keeping a wrestler off you is tricky, depending on how much they mix strikes with their predisposition toward trying to rip you in half with their bare hands. Wrestlers need and want you to be close, so they aren't threatened by close-quarters combat, and they don't waste energy trying to block your attacks. Exploit that huge hole in their defensive skills. Striking combos are very likely to connect, because a faster fighter can come at them quickly from different angles. Always use your combos to their fullest extent; don't waste efforts by throwing one kick or punch at a time. You need to capitalize on every moment you're not in their grasp or being slammed to the floor. Fighters Who Uses Wrestling These are the following fighters who uses wrestling as their first style. *Blaze *Bone Crusher *Comp *Cruz *D-Mob *Ghostface Killah *House Category:Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighting Styles Category:Fighting Styles in Def Jam Fight for NY Category:Gameplay Category:Def Jam Fight For NY The Takeover